Implants, Drugs And You: A Guide to Illicit Power
Guide by Mortarian Implants The X03 implants are the ones I went with by default because I think they provide the best bang for your buck, but if you would like cheaper options check the X02 versions of the implants. Armor/Hull 06 - 07 - 08 - Inherent Implants 'Noble' Mechanic MC-803 (Hull Hit Points) 09 - 10 - Inherent Implants 'Noble' Hull Upgrades HG-1003 (Armor Hit Points) 06 - Inherent Implants 'Noble' Repair Systems RS-603 (Local Repair Duration) 07 - Inherent Implants 'Noble' Remote Armor Repair Systems RA-703 (Remote Armor Capacitor) 09 - Inherent Implants 'Noble' Repair Proficiency RP-903 (Local Armor Repair) Shield 06 - 07 - Zainou 'Gnome' Shield Management SM-703 (Shield Hit Points) 08 - 09 - 10 - 08 - Zainou 'Gnome' Shield Emission Systems SE-803 (Remote Shield Repair) 09 - Zainou 'Gnome' Shield Operation SP-903 (PvE Shield Regeneration) Capacitor 06 - Inherent Implants 'Squire' Capacitor Systems Operation EO-603 07 - Inherent Implants 'Squire' Capacitor Emission Systems ES-703 (Neut/Nos + Cap Transfers) 08 - Inherent Implants 'Squire' Capacitor Management EM-803 09 - 10 - Scanning 06 - Poteque 'Prospector' Astrometric Pinpointing AP-606/603 07 - Poteque 'Prospector' Astrometric Acquisition AQ-706/703 08 - Poteque 'Prospector' Astrometric Rangefinding AR-806/803 09 - Poteque 'Prospector' Archaeology AC-905 (Relic Hacking) 10 - Missiles 06 - 07 - 08 - Zainou 'Deadeye' Guided Missile Precision GP-803 09 - Zainou 'Deadeye' Target Navigation Prediction TN-903 10 - Zainou 'Deadeye' Rapid Launch RL-1003 Gunnery 06 - 07 - Eifyr and Co. 'Gunslinger' Motion Prediction MR-703 08 - 09 - Eifyr and Co. 'Gunslinger' Surgical Strike SS-903 10 - Utility 08 - Inquest 'Eros' Stasis Webifier MR-803 (Web Range) Zainou 'Gypsy' Propulsion Jamming PJ-803 (Web Capacitor) 09 - Zainou 'Gypsy' Electronic Warfare EW-903 (ECM Capacitor) Zainou 'Gypsy' Sensor Linking SL-903 (ReSeBo and Sensor Dampener Capacitor) Zainou 'Gypsy' Target Painting TG-903 (Target Painter Capacitor) Zainou 'Gypsy' Weapon Disruption WD-903 (Weapon/Missile Disruption) Fitting 06 - Inherent Implants 'Squire' Power Grid Management EG-602/603 Zainou 'Gypsy' CPU Management EE-602/603 07 - Command 10 - Armored/Shield/Skirmish/Information Command Mindlink (25% range + strength for ~ 50mil) Fancy Implant Sets As a general rule of thumb always use mid-grade (MG) or high-grade (HG). Lows are not worth the price and it’s usually better to just use the implants above over them. Use slots 1-5. Ascendancy - Warp Speed HG ~7.2bil MG ~1.2bil Asklepian - Local Armor Repair HG ~3.6bil MG ~1.2bil Crystal - Local Shield Repair HG ~2.6bil MG ~900mil Grail - Sensor Strength HG ~704mil MG N/A Halo - Signature Radius HG ~985mil MG ~363mil Slave - Armor Hit Points HG ~2.7bil MG ~833mil Snake - Maximum Velocity HG ~4.2bil MG ~1.2bil Spur - Magnometric Sensor Strength HG ~593mil MG N/A Talisman - Energy Neutralizer/Nosferatu and Energy Transfers HG ~738mil MG ~266mil Talon - Gravimetric Sensor Strength HG ~1.3bil MG N/A Jackal - Ladar Sensor Strength HG ~560mil MG N/A Centurion - ECM/Damps/Disruptors/Painters Optimal Range HG N/A MG ~1.1bil Edge - Booster Side Effect Reduction HG N/A MG ~470mil Harvest - Mining Laser Range HG N/A MG ~6.3bil Nomad - Agility Drugs Drugs are affected by the following skills: *Biology - 20% Attribute Booster Duration per level. *Neurotoxin Control - 5% Potency Reduction to side effects per level. *Neurotoxin Recovery - 5% Reduced Chance of side effects per level. 30 Min Base Duration with Side Effects Blue Pill 1 Local Shield Repair SE- Cap Cap, Explo Vel, Shield HP, Tur Opt Exile 1 Local Armor Repair SE- Armor HP, Cap Cap, Explo Rad, Tracking Mindflood 1 Capacitor Capacity SE- Armor Rep, Explo Rad, Shield Rep, Tur Opt X-Instinct 1 Signature Radius SE- Armor HP, Mis Vel, Shield HP, Tur Fal Drop 2 Tracking Speed SE- Armor Rep, Shield HP, Tur Fal, Vel Frentix 2 Turret Optimal Range SE- Armor HP, Shield Rep, Tur Trac, Vel Sooth Sayer 2 Turret Falloff Range SE- Armor Rep, Shield HP, Tur Opt, Vel Crash 3 Explosion Radius SE- Armor HP, Mis Vel, Shield Rep, Vel Standard - +20% ~ 4mil Improved - +25% ~ 9mil Strong - +30% ~ 38mil Example - Improved Blue Pill Booster 30 Min Base Duration, No Side Effects Agency 'Hardshell' 11 Local Shield/Armor Repair Dose I - +3% ~ 50k Dose II - +5% ~ 1mil Dose III - +7% ~ 5mil Agency 'Overclocker' 11 Maximum Velocity Dose I - +3% ~ 39k Dose II - +5% ~ 550k Dose III - +7% ~ 3mil Agency 'Pyrolancea' 11 Raw Damage Dose I - +3% ~ 500k Dose II - +5% ~ 3mil Dose III - +7% ~ 11mil 33 Minute Base Duration, No Side Effects Nugoehuvi Synth Blue Pill Booster 1 Local Shield Repair +5% ~ 3mil One Hour Base Duration, No Side Effects Quafe Zero 1 Maximum Velocy + Scan Resolution +5% ~ 22mil Category:Guides